


I'm Full Of You

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: -Ish, ?? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Crushes, Dialogue Heavy, Falling In Love, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read, San is a bit of an ass, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and whipped for Wooyoung, i dunno, this is a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 19:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: It’s all San’s fault, because he decided to be the absolute asshole he is and tell Hongjoong to show Yunho around because “He’s new and needs someone to do it 'cause I‘m busy.“ And Hongjoong, being the absolute angel he is, agreed and pulled Yunho out to walk around the school.





	I'm Full Of You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreob1tch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreob1tch/gifts).



> hi  
> (@oreob1tch, i dunno, i tried, SURPRISE i guess, it's HoHong)  
> sorry for any errors, i don't know what i'm doing  
> this is seriously bad so I'm sorry  
> There was supposed to be a plot but eh ..  
> hope you enjoy <3

When Yunho was sixteen he, for the first time in his sixteen years of life and on this planet, noticed a very tiny black writing on his left wrist with a rose next to it. It read, _San is such an idiot,_ and to this day, he desperately wondered who this San guy was. 

It’s not that long ago, that he walked out of his house to visit his best friend’s house after a long time of not seeing each other because Mingi moved. He puts on his helmet before sitting on his treasure, his red suzuki bike. He bought this bike with his own money for his sixteenth birthday and he would never let anyone even touch it. He barely even turns a corner and stops to take a quick pause when he hears a pretty loud metallic bang. Yunho turns his head when he hears a loud curse followed by a hiss of pain. His eyes widen a little and he lets down his bike. He takes a few steps over to the boy, bending down and looking into his teary eyes while taking off his helmet and laying it on the ground next to them.

“What happened? Are you okay?“

“Ouch…“

The boy rubs his forehead and looks up at Yunho with a slight pout on his lips.

“I walked into a lamp…“

Yunho snorts but stops himself from laughing any further and instead focuses on helping the hurt boy, though it’s hard.

“How?“

He says, as serious as he can in that moment and helps the other to his feet. The shorter shows his phone quickly and Yunho nods, fully understanding the boy’s situation. He never walked into a lamp but just barely missed a few people because of his phone too. After a few minutes of looking at the boy and searching for anything that could’ve been hurting him, and finding nothing, he smiles at him and begins walking back. He stops when a hand on his marked wrist pulls him back a bit. He hisses in pain and the boy looks at him in worry.

“Did I hurt you?“

Yunho shakes his head, taking a quick look at the wrist and nodding to himself slightly. He has hurt himself many times before, hell, a simple holding of his wrist gets painful at times.

“I just wanted to know your name…“

Yunho smiles politely and reaches out his right hand, not thinking twice about telling a complete _stranger_ his name. Something about the boy makes him trust him.

“I’m Yunho, Jeong Yunho.“

The other takes his hand with a wide smile and shakes it gently.

“I’m San, Choi San. Thanks for helping.“

Yunho’s eyes widen, and he opens his mouth in surprise and shock, feeling a wave of slight confusion wash over him.

“You’re S-San?“

The boy nods and Yunho looks at his wrist before hearing a loud gasp coming from the younger boy. He looks at Yunho before cracking a smile and clicking his tongue while rolling his eyes.

“Whoever’s gonna say that to you, I hope you tell them they’re an asshole.“

Yunho laughs a little before looking at San in confusion again, he didn’t notice any marks or writings on him when he was checking for injuries before. San smiles at him before pulling down the collar of his shirt, revealing a colorful writing in cursive on his collarbone that read _You're cool_. Yunho coos and looks into San’s eyes again.

“Yours is so nice! But it’s blue? I thought they’re black?“

San nods a little, adjusting his shirt back.

“I already met my soulmate, but, he doesn’t know… and most probably thinks his soulmate is someone else…“

San mumbles and Yunho frowns before his phone buzzes in his pocket. He fishes it out of there and checks the ID.

“I gotta go… can I have your number? So we can talk later?“

San quickly takes his phone, putting in his number before handing it back to Yunho and waving at him as he begins walking away from him. The older waves back before taking his helmet, fitting it on and running back to his bike, picking it up and quickly leaving. _Choi San, cute guy_. He shakes his head, forcing his mind and eyes to focus on the road.

Yunho is now much older, seventeen soon to be eighteen, and currently on his way to school with his lovely but sometimes very loud friend walking beside him. Him and San have been talking for over a year and half and they’re not planning on stopping any time soon. San’s outgoing personality fits just right with Yunho’s and the older is only thankful for his best friend.

“Are you kidding?! You’re head over heals in love with him!“

Yunho nudges San’s arm making him glare at him playfully.

“But what if I’m not actually his soulmate? What if it’s Mingi? You know how much he likes to hang out with-“

“You literally saw his mark change color when you talked for the first time, do you think you’re not soulmates?“

San opens his mouth, only to close it again because, Yunho’s right, he always is, and San hates it.

“Just tell him, it’s not hard.“

Yunho laughs, looking down at his shorter friend. San scoffs, crossing his arms on his chest like child.

“You’re the one to talk Yunho! You would never even _dare_ to even say _hi_ to Hongjoong hyung so-“

“Shut up! Choi San I didn’t ask to be attacked like this!“

The older reaches down to place a hand over San’s mouth in an attempt to keep him quiet for a bit and looks around to see if anyone heard them. It’s not like it’s his fault, he never wanted to like Hongjoong, he never asked for those feelings that just came out of nowhere. It’s all San’s fault, because he decided to be the asshole he is and tell Hongjoong to show Yunho around because “He’s new and needs someone to do it 'cause I‘m busy.“ And Hongjoong, being the absolute angel he is, agreed and pulled Yunho out to walk around the school. Something about the way his eyes sparkled and mouth curled up into a smile when he started talking about music rooms or the way he had to tilt his head to look Yunho in the eyes made Yunho’s heart flutter and eventually fall. He sighs after not seeing anyone that could reveal his secret, letting San go but not completely without giving a smack on the head. The younger whines before rolling his eyes and running inside the school to catch Wooyoung, who’s been standing there for good twenty minutes, just watching them with a pretty smile. Yunho laughs and looks at his wrist again. _I absolutely agree_.

Once Yunho finally sits down and checks the time, finding out he still has about ten minutes left, he looks around and sees the one and only Choi San, supporting his head on his hand and nodding while watching as Wooyoung sits in front of him and starts talking. He hears a laugh, loud and beautiful and he knows _exactly_ who it belongs to. When he looks a little further his heart skips a beat and starts beating faster when Hongjoong makes eye contact and makes his way towards Yunho.

“San is such an idiot.“

The boy laughs as he sits down, pulling out his phone and swiping his thumb over the screen to unlock it. Yunho smiles but the smile falls off his face when he realizes what just left the older’s mouth. He looks at him in surprise before looking at his wrist, watching the mark slowly turn a beautiful shade of pinkish purple. There’s an awkward silence between them before Hongjoong looks at him and his eyes widen. He slowly looks up from his wrist at his face with his eyebrows drawn together.

“ _You?!_ “

He says, sounding almost offended.

“What’s wrong with _me_?“

Yunho rushes out, not thinking about his words and the situation at the moment. Hongjoong throws his hands around as he talks and Yunho just watches with his eyebrows furrowed.

“I don’t know… it’s just, you’re too nice for me? I don’t deserve you, I guess?“

Hongjoong mumbles the last part and looks away. Yunho’s expression then changes to surprised before changing to bashful.

“T-Too nice? So you-“

Yunho says but gets cut off by the teacher walking into the classroom.

The rest of the class is _painfully_ long. Yunho keeps on glancing at Hongjoong, replaying every single word that left his mouth a couple minutes ago in his head. _Did he mean it? Does he.. like me?_ As soon as the bell rings Yunho sighs victoriously and looks at Hongjoong. The older quickly gets up after meeting Yunho’s eyes, putting his textbooks into his backpack and getting ready to leave. Yunho reaches out, gripping Hongjoong’s wrist as gently as he can, he himself knows how much it hurts to get touched there harshly.

“Wait, please, did you… mean it?“

Hongjoong raises a brow at him.

“M-Mean what?“

“That you don’t, deserve me? And that I'm too nice?“

Hongjoong blushes, looking down and rubbing the back of his neck. He slips his hand out of Yunho’s and looks up into the taller’s eyes. Yunho thinks, _hard_ , he has to do _something_. He can't just let his _soulmate_ leave him. He makes an ‘ _aha_ ‘ sound when an idea pops into his head, looking down at Hongjoong with a wide smile.

“Can I… at least get your number? So we... figure it out later?"

He asks, so quietly he doubts Hongjoong heard him. The older looks down and keeps his eyes on the floor for a second before he smiles softly and looks up, slightly nodding, making Yunho blush and his heart skip a beat. Yunho hands him his phone and feels his legs shake as he watches the older boy toy around with his phone, he still can't believe his longtime crush, is his soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, I had a lot of trouble with ending this
> 
> Btw. The mark is what your soulmate says to you but it has to be directed at you, like, they have to be talking at you and expecting an answer, I'm sorry if it doesn't make much sense, I don't understand it either and I wrote it  
>  
> 
> kudos and/or comments are always welcomed  
> love reading what you think <3
> 
> Talk to me on Twitter? (@ateezlvruwu)  
> I'd love to be friends ^^


End file.
